


(Indirectly) Kissin' Your Lips

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: Naniwa Danshi, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: I blame Dior for that CM, M/M, and also TGC for the triple long legs, and also my otp-shipping mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: Michieda hates lip gloss, but he has to model with lip gloss. Raul tries to help.
Relationships: Michieda Shunsuke/Murakami Maido Raul
Kudos: 3





	(Indirectly) Kissin' Your Lips

“Sorry… to disturb… carry on…” Ryuga bites back a smile when he watches the scene unfold before him.

Michieda looked over to the doorway and shook his head. “It’s definitely not what you’re thinking of… Ryuga…”

Raul sighed. “Ryuga, can you help me hold him down?”

Ryuga shook his head, “I refuse to be in a lovers’ fight, I’ll keep the door close and ward off the staff.”

Raul grinned at him gratefully and turns back to Michieda. “Behave! Or I’ll sit on you if you continue wiggling.”

Michieda lets out a distressed whine and Raul smiles winningly before he drapes an arm over his shoulder to grab on to his nape forcefully. Michieda shivers a little when he felt the younger boy’s finger brushed lightly against the shell of his ears, and his eyes shut themselves tightly. He felt the telltale signs of the cold, sticky brush against his lips and holds back a soft whimper. He felt the weight lift off his lap, and the fingers brushed past his cheeks as they leave his nape. 

“I really don’t understand why are you making such a huge fuss over applying lip gloss.” Raul sighed and leaned over his dressing table and picked up the special shade Dior gave him, and swabbed a generous amount on his lips, smacking them together. 

Michieda pouted, his tongue instinctively darted out to lick the glittery gloss and Raul threatened him with eyeliner to stop licking the gloss of his lips. Ryuga peeked in and sighed in relief at the glossy lips before he stepped into the resting room. Raul threw him a lipstick and Ryuga squealed in delight before he happily applied it to his lips, pouting to Raul for inspection. Raul turned back to the sulking boy and sighed. 

“Are you really that upset about it?” Raul leans right into his personal space, asking.

Michieda nodded, crossing his arms. “I don’t understand why must I be the only one wearing the pink gloss when you and Ryuga get normal-looking lipsticks!”

Raul giggled, swiftly running his thumb across Michieda’s lower lip and sighed. “Because pink and sparkles suit you a lot…”

Michieda turned his head away and Raul takes a make-up remover wipe before forcing Michieda to face him again. He rubbed off the pink gloss and threatened him with the gloss stick before he dabbed a generous amount on his lips again, but this time Raul used his finger to gently blend the colour on the lips. Ryuga averted his eyes and looked down to his phone quietly, leaving them to be. Michieda swallowed nervously and Raul grins before he lifts his finger away from the boy’s lips. 

“There, much better!”

Michieda checked his lip makeup with the miniature mirror Raul held up and was pleased to see that the pink was not so glaringly obvious anymore. He smiled softly at Raul before thanking him only to see the younger boy jump up to touch up his own makeup. Ryuga met his eyes through the mirror and tilted his head towards Raul. Michieda sighed and draped himself over Raul’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Mai-chan.” Michieda mumbled softly, using his pet name for Raul. 

Raul beams in the mirror as their gaze met and he reaches a hand up to mess up Michieda’s hair.

“Happy to be of service, Shun-chan.”

Ryuga looked up from his phone, grinning. “Keep it down will you, I’m the single one here.”

Michieda looked at him thoughtfully. “We didn’t even DO anything…”

Raul howled with laughter and Ryuga covered his ears screaming, “I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW MICCHI, GOSH.”

Michieda laughed and hugged Raul a little tighter before letting him go. A staff poked her head in and informed them that they have another 25 minutes to their stage and Raul got up from his seat. 

“Time to change then, byebye~ see you two later!” He waved goodbye and ducked back to his room. 

Ryuga giggling when he pointed out how red Michieda’s face is and was met with a mouthful of the pillow which Michieda threw to his face. He can’t wait for the event to be over so they can go and have yakiniku together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how much jail time I'll get for this but who cares, I need to ship my OTP.  
> Enjoy :) This is unbeta-ed and also written in a whim... I'm so starved for this OTP hmph D: I need crumbs pls @ Ryuga, I'm counting on you... (pls make them talk or at least spam Island TV when the time comes, and also finally exchanging numbers, pls)


End file.
